The Return
by Mistiously
Summary: What if Pitch returned again and now even more stronger? Romance between Jack and Tooth
1. The Meeting

It was a dark night where only the moon was shining. The moon… the moon it was the most beautiful stars in the sky, it was like a scene from a book. The wind was dancing with the trees who were swinging at the same time. The wind crossed several cities, but there was one that did a difference, Burgees. The city was sleeping, only the lights of the streets were giving life to the darkness that possessed the city. Jack Frost was sitting on the roof of his best friend Jamie, who was sleeping on his comfortable bed. The guardian of fun was watching with shining eyes the moon, at the same time that he was thinking about several things. A year passed since the defeat of Pitch and everything was getting to normal, except for one thing: Jack was now part of the guardians. He showed to his new friends the importance of doing part of children's life! The guardians, North, Sandman, Bunnymund and Tooth Fairy, were always working for the children, but they never thought about the idea of being part in their lives.

Jack had the opportunity to know his beloved friends. North was like a father to him. Jack didn't get use to his bear hugs but he like it, it was like hug a big, hot and fluffy blanket. North listened to Jacks problems and was always ready to help him.

Bunny was something like a brother, more or less… They had their arguments but if one of them had some problem, they helped each other. Jack always started a discussion calling him kangaroo and ended with Tooth separate them.

Sandman or as they call him Sandy was a special friend to him. He could not talk but he managed to show Jack and the others images above his head. When Jack thought that Sandy was dead, he never felt so much guilty and sadness inside of him. He was his friend and a close one!

And Tooth! The secret crush of Frost. For Jack she was unique, exotic, beautiful, he did not have the right word to describe her. Her feathers where amazing; her purple eyes were soft and transmitted security, comprehension, determination and passion. When she hug him, his body started to tremble and he could not contain the blush in his cheeks. The problem is that he did not have the courage to tell her how he really felt. The way that her body fixes so well in his, it was like they were a puzzle. Watching the moon, Jack was thinking about this subject. And those thought made him smile. When he could, he visit her palace what makes Tooth very happy.

He looked to the sky and notice that there were several lights in there and he knew what that means. So, he grabbed his staff and flew in the direction of North Pole.

In North Pole, Santa Claus was working when he saw the light of the moon shining further and he knew that he needed to call the other guardians. And that's what he did. The first to arrive was Sandman. He flew through the window and made a smile like a welcome movement. The second was Bunnymund. He greeted Sandy and North, but started to ask what was happening because he had much work to do. Lastly, Tooth and Jack arrived at the same time, what made the other guardians start with mischievously looks and some indirect talks. Both of them blush and tried not to look at each other. After the embarrassing moment, Bunny asked again.

"Alright! Since we are all here, what's going on, mate?"

"Man in the Moon, send us a call!" North explained "But I don't know what it is…"

"What do y-"Easter Bunny was cut it off by the light of the moon showing them something. Sandman and North approached a little closer; Bunnymund stayed in the same position with wide eyes and shock in is face; Tooth and Jack close the space that was separating them and they hold hands in order that the others could not notice. The image that appeared made the five guardians loose a groan and a little cry of fear and surprise. It was Pitch! But how the threat could be Pitch? They had defeated him!

"What? Pitch? "said Tooth putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, which made him hug her in a way that he could protect her "How this is even possible?" the mini fairies were flying hopelessly around the room, only Baby Tooth was quiet, hidden on the back of Jack's neck.

"Exactly! How can this be truth? The last time we saw him, nobody believed in him, which made him stay weaker" Bunny said almost screaming. Sandy made a figure like a clock or time and North explained.

"That's right Sandy! My friends do not forget that sometimes Manny show things that have not happened yet and in the future it will"

"Well… but in a long time that Manny don't do stuff like that, why now?" Bunny asked a little confuse.

"Maybe to stop it before it happens!" Jack answered still holding on Tooth in his arms. They wanted to be like that forever but they know that soon or later the hot comfort on each other arms it will end.

"Ah! Jack my boy" said North beating on the back of Frost, making him let it go Tooth " You are so clever. Ummm… but how do we manage to stop it before it happens?" The rest of the guardians stayed looking at each other "That's it! That's it! AHAH. We will find Pitch and we are going to know what he wants"

"Are you insane, mate?!" asked Bunny "The last time we saw him, he wanted to defeat us. But he couldn't what made his anger for us further increase."

"It's the only way" said Jack a little soft "Are you afraid kangaroo?"

"I'm not a kangaroo, mate, and I'm not afraid! But maybe that what he wants. Maybe he want us to go talk to him to make us a trap" Sandy made a _okey_ with the sand wich means that he agreed.

"He's right, North! And if this is only a trap?" asked Tooth with fear in her eyes.

"We don't know if we don't get there. We need to find him. It's for the good of the children" The other four said yes with is heads.

* * *

In other place, where was only darkness, cold and dead, Pitch was trembling and planning an escape from that life and a vengeance. He was like a rag because nobody believed in the fear or in the nightmares. Pitch felt that someone was coming and he prepared to attack but saw something that interested him. Jack O'Lantern was getting closer, but stopped and stayed looking at Pitch, who was leaning to a wall.

"Look at you" Jack O'Lantern started "The great Pitch defeated?"

"I'm not defeated!"

"It's not what it seems!" Jack said boasting. Pitch took the opportunity and said.

"Well… look closer if you don't see it…" Jack O'Lantern made a mistake by looking a little closer because with a quick move Pitch grab his neck; opened his mouth and sucked the energy and the soul of the Halloween. After this, Pitch pushed his body against the floor and with a smile he said.

"See? I told you that I wasn't defeated!" and with that he vanished.

**Hope you guys like it...**

**Please give some reviews in order to know what do you think ihih**


	2. After The Meeting

**Well, here I am again! I tried to make this chapter very quickly but I dind't have time to do it but I made it.**

**Hope you guys like it ;P**

After de meeting, the four guardians were returning to their places, well… except one that decided to follow the Tooth Fairy and mini fairies to the Tooth Palace. During the meeting, they had agreed that they were going to find Pitch, discover what he wanted (revenge, of course), and stop him. They also agreed that, they would begin the search next day. Now, they needed time to think about the danger and some places where Pitch can be and put the work that they have to do in order. Jack decided to follow Tooth because he wanted to spend some quality time with her. Why? Well… because he loved her. He just has some problems about telling her his true feelings. If someone asked what he saw in Tooth, he could not tell but at the same time, he has several reasons. Her beautiful eyes; the way that the feathers dance to the sound of the wind; the way that she hugged him; her multi-color feathers; etc. Is needless to say that Tooth loved him, too, and it was not just because she loves his teeth. It was his adventurous and funny spirit, but at the same time careful, loving and worry about the beloved ones.

When they arrived, mini fairies surrounded Jack. Some tried to hug him, others tried to kiss him all over the face.

"Well… I think I need to accustom with this… umm… greetings?" Tooth laughed a little and said:

"Alright ladies, that's enough! Go back to your work!" Tooth started to give indications to where the fairies needed to go. Jack was behind her and didn't said anything. He was just admiring her beauty. _How can no one fall in love with Tooth?_ Jack thought. Seeing the look in Jack's eyes, Tooth felt a little embarrassing and tried to hide the blush that was appearing in her cheeks. Jack smiled seeing this and with a mischievous, he raised her chin and asked.

"Do I make you nervous, Tooth?" Tooth felt her eyes wide and tried to pull way from him, but he hugged her instead of letting her go. Tooth closed her eyes and tasted this small moment _between_ both. The warm of Jack, even if he was cold, made her very happy and she wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to. He knew that the question he made put Tooth in embarrassing situation and when she started to separate from him, he hugged her. He knew that it was his chance to feel the warm of her bode, to feel the hot and good breath of her, and like her, he wanted to last forever.

"You didn't answered..." Jack said with a tease tone. Tooth flew away wich made Jack feeling bad but we was not going returning his question back "So...?"

"So nothing! That is a silly question!" she said. He close the space between them and put himself on front of her.

"If is a silly question why don't you answede?"

"I don't have to!" now, the fairy tooth was getting very unconfortable with this knew situation. And Jack seeing that she was getting upset hugged her again and said:

"You dont have to. It was just a simple question but I see that now is not the moment. Sorry"

"I am the one to say sorry. I didn't need to be so dumb" and with the she rest her head in his chest tryind to hide her face.

"You know..." started Jack, pulling away so he could see her beautiful purple eyes "I could help you with the collecting thing. If you wanted to!"

"Of course I want it Jack, but wait! Don't you have work to do?"

"Already done. I'm all yours, my lady" this last sentence made Tooth laugh and she nodded like she was saying _let's do it_. Tooth left Baby Tooth in charge because she could trust in work of Baby Tooth. So, them both left to Europe. During the way, all they could do was laughing and joking. They could ended up being to close at each other, wich made him blush very hard and continue their way without looking each other eyes. They made bets, to know wich one could collect more teeht, of course Toothina win this one. Jack shot her a snowball right in her face and laugh very hard with the face that she was doing. This "battle" rested only 5 minutes because they neede to go back to Tooth Palace. When they arrived, the couple guarded the many teeth in their correct places, and then they went to sit in a kind of balcony of one of the many towers from the Palace.

"You want to know something, Tooth?"

"What it is, Jack? Something wrong?" the fairy asked a little confused and concerned.

"No, no, everything is fine. Well, except for the return of Pitch, everything is fine" _so, if it is all good, then what it is? _Tooth thought and seeing her questionable face Jack continued "this is beautiful and grateful, I mean your work! I know that must be very tiring but still... it is something that helps the childrem to feel good and happy with thenselves. When they want to remember somenthing that they already forgot, you help them. And that is very majestic. It's beautiful, like I said. _You_ are beatiful"

Tooth felt tears down by her face and eyes where shining. In an impulse she hugged him very tight so that he could know what she was feeling. This movement shocked at first Jack but then he hugged too. They stayed like that for only a few minutes but it was like eternity.

They pulled apart so that they could see their eyes, they could feel their breaths even their hearts. The different beat of her with the normal of his made the perfect sinfony. They were closing the space between them. Their mouths were only a inches of touching and ….

* * *

In a unknow place, there were many rocks and and on top of it were black tigres, black horses, black pumas, well... every kind of specie but with a dark nature inside of each. They were making a lot of noise and sounds of impatience and anxiety. Over that noise was a cold and dark laugh that could make the humans ears blood. That black figure was _Pitch _himself. In one of his hands he had a magical ball that allowed him to see what our beloved guardians were doing. And now he was seeing the guardian of memories and the guardian of fun.

"Well, well, well" he was saying with a giant smile making his yellow teeth showing and with his now red eyes "Jack Frost has a girlfriend. The birdy one. You, Jack Frost, are about to discover that the greatest fear that we have is when our beloved ones are suffering. AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**So, what you thing? Make your reviews so that I could know**


	3. Darkness

Tooth and Jack were about to kiss. They waited to long for this moment and now that they were facing it, they felt very nervous and did not know what to do. Tooth was in love with him since the day that North captured him and took him to north pole. All she could thing was his blue and beautiful eyes, that sometimes shown us all the emotions that he felt; the way that his white hair flows along the wind or the brightness when the rain dropped on him; the way his muscles were cool on him, of course he was not like North or Bunnymund but still... he had a nice body and of course his teeth... Toothiana loved him, but she could not resist his teeth... what she said when they met? Oh, that's right... 'they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow'! She was crazy and sometimes odd, a good odd, and Jack loved her in that way. Jack did not like Tooth at first sight. Who in the fist meet put his hands on his mouth, well... Toothiana did. During the time that they were fighting Pitch, he started to develop feelings towards her. He saw her by being sweet, caring, a fighter, graceful, agile, etc. When Pitch attacked her palace, he saw how she was hurt. She had lost her minifairies and the children stopped believing in her. They helped her but how she didn't have her fairies to help her, her powers started to disappear. When they won Pitch, Tooth hugged him and he loved every moment and feeling that was between them. He was a guardian now. He never felt so much joy on his life. Now, they were on the Tooth Palace almost kissing... Something that wanted really bad. But this was not going to be their first kiss because their beloved friends showed up. North was driving the sleigh and making a little noise, Bunny could not accustom to this kind of travel he prefered the tunnels so he was laying on the floor just not to see the altitude that they were. Tooth and Jack pushed back quickly with a blush on their faces and they tried not to look to each other. North landed the sleigh were the two were and said:

"Tooth, Jack we were looking for you!" North said with the usual smile that he always had but with a worried eyes and tone. Bunny appeared and almost passing out he tried to say without throw up.

"Y-ya guys... where we-were ya?"

"Bunny are you okay?" Tooth asked him. When he said no with his head, she answered his question "And I do not know about you but I have many teeth to collect! And J-Jack was helping me"

"But what happened for you being looking for us?" asked Jack approaching them. Tooth shivered slightly with his approach but tried to hide. Bunnymund looked at them and quickly run to the other side and threw up. Jack and Tooth had a disgusted face and turn around just to not see it. North, with Sandy flooting at his side, walked at them.

"We have an emergency! We need to go to North America... Pitch is there"

"Alright. Let's go!" Jack said with enthusiasm and courage in his action. He looked to Toothiana and saw the brave and fearless warrior that she was, however she was afraid. _I need to protect her _he thought. Then he heard a moan coming from Bunny and when they saw him he was terrified. "What's the matter? Afraid of Pitch?"

"I-I'm not a-afraid of that piece of crap! I'm a-afraid of t-the sleigh" Jack started to laugh very hard, almost crying. Tooth and Sandy were in the sleigh waiting for them and they were watching the three of them. North came for behind of Bunnymund, he picked him in the air and put him in the sleigh, flowed by Jack that was still laughing.

"Aster, my boy, I thought that you were a brave wa-"

"Stop it!" Tooth said, putting herself in the front of Bunnymund with her hands on her waist, defending him "We have more problems to deal about! Pitch is attacking, for Moon sake, and we need to defeat him once for all because of the children that believes in us and the ones that don't believe" Jack felt a little jealous but she was right. They all nodded and North opened a portal, they crossed it and arrived at the city. What they saw, terrorized them. Many dark sand coming from almost everywhere and they all went to Pitch that was in the air, it seems that he was taking the energy from the city... the energy from the children. Tooth jumped from the sleigh and started to cut with her wings the link between Pitch and the energy, but he saw her and with a powerful attack never seen he send it towards Tooth. She did not see it coming at her and she thought that it was going to be the end of her but suddenly the attack was frozen and broken by Jack.

"I'll protect you!" Jack said with a grin. Tooth almost die seeing his smile and those beautiful eyes looking at her showing kindness, courage, protection and... love? Pitch heard what he said and laughing very loud he provoke:

"And who is going to protect you?"

"WE ARE" suddenly a boomerang attacked Pitch right in the face which made him felt a little from the air but he managed to not fall in the floor. Sandy appeared right in the front of Pitch and with a rope made with sand he grabbed him and sent him to the floor. When he put in his feet, North came with his two swords but the bogeyman give him a kick sending him flying back. Bunny was the second trying to defeat him with the help of Jack, but like North, Pitch sending them against a wall. Tooth and Sandy started to fly against him. Sandy create again a rope with sand and he manage to send her against him faster. They thought that it was enough but it was not. Pitch created a wall right in front of him and Tooth felt right in the floor in his feet. He create a bazooka with dark sand and shoot at Sandy, then he looked at Tooth, smiled at the fragile fairy and grabbed her by the neck. The four guardians stood up and saw what the hell he was going to do. Pitch turned to face them and then faced Tooth.

"You are really beautiful Toothiana... It is a pity that I am going to destroy you!"

"No! Please don't!" Jack yelled.

"Owww! Look at this... young love" Pitch's eyes turned to red at the same time that he was talking "You see, Jack, when I was prisioner from the weakness and fear that consummated me, I started to plan something to get my revenge on you. On everyone! But then I thought 'instead of getting my revenge now, I am going to wait and fortify my powers'. And when the a stupid spirit came to me, it was time to put my new powers in action" he saw the confuse faces of the guardians and quickly continued "well, you will see now with this fragile flower!"

"I-Im not frag-" Toothiana tried to say but Pitch pressed his hand on her neck making her stop talking.

"Shiu, shiu, I'm not talking to you little bird" Jack growled with the image of Tooth, of his love being victim of that crap.

Pitch looked at the sky and started to whisper something in another language and suddenly a huge dark light came out from him, made it way to the sky but then it was in Tooth, like a link. Toothiana started to scream because of the pain, it was like he was pulling her soul out. The guardians notice the colour from her face started to disappear, her hands that were open and shaking suddenly stoped, all of her body relaxed. Jack felt on his knees with tears on his eyes and mouth open. Bunnymund could not believe what he was seeing. North felt like he lost a daughter. And Sandy... his body that was always on the air suddenly he could not feel the air anymore, only pain. Pitch was enjoying this moment. And when the link disappear, he pushed to the floor. Tooth was _dead_.

"Now you can see my new power. And this time there is no one that can defeat me!"

**So... what did you think? Made your reviews and tell me what you think that is going to happen ehehe**


	4. Lost of a Flower

**A week before**

"Now you can see my new power. And this time there is no one that can defeat me!"

Pitch disappeared on the air leaving a dead and powerless Tooth laying on the floor. All the guardians could not believe what was happening. Tooth... Their Tooth always charming, cheerfully, with passion in her eyes when she was doing her job - collecting the teeth of the children and protect their most powerful memories -, the way she hugged Jack and sometimes kissed on his cheek, the way that she laugh with Sandy when Bunnymund and Jack were arguing and the way that she put her energy when North asked for her help despite of her 24/7 work. And now? She was dead! _Dead_. All of them looking at Tooth and Jack, that now was holding her hand and crying blue and shining tears, were feeling guilty because they had this feeling that they should done more to prevent what happened. Jack felt like a part of him had broken. He could not contain the tears that were more and more.

_Why her?_ he thought. He put her arm around his neck and grabbed her like bridal style and flew far away from there. The others were to weak because of the pain of lost and they understood that Jack needed time to be alone with Toothiana. So, North with slow steps which was unusual for him made his way to the sleigh and there he waited for Aster and Sandy. Sandy floated very near to earth which meant that his power wasn't strong enough to made him float higher. Aster took much time. He felt on his knees and hands and started to punch the floor with force, growling and crying. He could not believe that one of his best friends had di- he could not even say that word. Sandy made appeared a kind of tape and grabbed Aster's waist and put him on the sleigh. North with difficulty took a snowball and a portal showed in front of them and then they made their way to North's office.

Jack had flown for almost 15 minutes with Tooth in his arms. He could not contain the forces and felt from the air. He was ready for the pain and he wanted to get stay closer to Tooth that was falling too because even she was dead he needed to protect her no matter what. But instead of the pain it was something soft and cold and when Jack looked down he saw that it was snow. He got up with very difficulty and he made his way to Tooth who was 15 feet away from him. There he land on the ground, holding one of her beautiful hands and looking to her angel face whose eyes were close. Jack wanted to yell and try to wake her up but he knew that it was a waste of time. He started to cry even more:

"T-Tooth... I should h-have prot-t-tected you! Pl-lease come b-back to me, please" saying this last words he hide his face on her stomach. The tears started to falling on Tooth's feathers and wetting it "You n-need to co-come back, Tooth be-because I..." he couldn't say it. He wanted and needed to say it but it felt so wrong. He cleaned his tears with his hand and got up and put with his back to her.

During the time that he was reflecting and thinking he didn't notice that his tears were doing something very important inside of Tooth.

**Now**

North, Bunny and Sandy had not seen Jack for a week now. He passed by the office of North to give Toothiana and quickly made his way to the unknown. They could sense the hurt and pain emanating from him. The lost of the Fairy Queen was too much to the recent guardian and he did not know how to deal with the death of someone close and important in every way to him. The guardians weren't better! They weren't concentrating on their jobs and when they did it, it was very painful because everything seems to remembered _her_. The flowers it was like her feathers - always shining, beautiful and with many colours, the sun it was like her spirit - always warmth and protective and shining and always defending her loves ones -, the sunset it was like her skin and her eyes... were unique.

Her mini fairies were very sad. It was like the source of their energy it was gone, which it was... but they made a promise to their beloved queen that they were going to do their job with passion and respect like their "mother". Baby Tooth took Toothiana's place. She was the one that tell the others where to go and what to do. She was good, very good, but not so good like Toothiana used to be. They tried not to think about their lost and refusing on the collecting. Sometimes Jack would do some visits and shared the pain other time it was the guardians that passed by.

The guardian's reunion it was now more empty and quiet without the happiness that the hummingbird always shared with everyone.

Now, Tooth was in a dark room laying in a coffin but open so that her body could be see. Around her it was all flowers with every colours that you can imagine. Her eyes were close, her skin was pale and she had her hands together above the stomach. Her soft and beautiful feathers looked like a dress adjusted to the body. The room only had the coffin in the center and two kind of lamps that shone a little the empty room. The lamps and the coffin were made of silver and decorated with plants and symbols of teeth, birds and children.

It was night and North was building the toys and giving orders to what to do for the next christmas. He was very busy and he thanked to the moon that Pitch had not shown again even if he knew that he was preparing something big for his next step. Suddenly, Moon started to shine. It was Man in the Moon that called the others instead of North and in 5 minutes they all appeared. North, Bunnymund and Sandy were close to the light. Only Jack was behind in the corner of the room. In the darkness were he felt comfortable because the pain was like the darkness that were consumming him.

"Manny..." started North very softly. We could see the exhaustion in his voice "what it is?"

In the light appeared the face of Tooth smiling and laughing, then a heart beating and with smoke hiding the heart appeared words: _The true unknow feeling is still present and only the real warrior of the light can destroy the death that was not supposed to happen._

"I d... can understand wha' that's means!" Bunnymund said with impatient in his eyes.

Sandy made a Tooth death and a Tooth alive with sand.

"That's right, my little friend" North said and Sandy rolled his eyes but smiled a little "We need to discover what we need to do to save Tooth an..." Jack interrupt him.

"Do you really belive in that bullshit! Tooth is _dead_! We all saw what happened and there is nothing that we can do to change that!"

"Mate we shoul..." Aster tried to say.

"Don't Bunnymund" Jack calling him _Bunnymund_ could say that he was serious "We all saw! Tooth is gone and even if we could save her, do you really believe that things would return to normality? Well I don't"

And with that Jack flew away from the window. His change of humor made a storm appear but that was something that he was accustomed.

"I'll go after' im" Bunny said. He beat on the floor with his foot and a tunnel appeared and with a jump he was already after the teenager leaving Sandy a nd North disputing about the words that before were shown.

Aster quickly catch Jack. Jumping on the air he put Jack on the floor. He tried to escape but Bunny didn't allow.

"Stop it mate!" and he did, but he looked away from the gaze of Bunny.

"Good! Now we talk!"

**So what you guys thing? Tell me what you think that Bunny will say to Jack!**

**Kissessss...**


	5. Cold VS Warm

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Stop it mate!" and he did, but he looked away from the gaze of Bunny._

_"Good! Now we talk!"_

**_Cold VS_ Earth**

Bunny got up and stepped away from him. When he was 10 feet away from the teenager he turned around only to see that Jack was still laying on the floor.

Bunny's knees weakened and he fall into the ground. Jack heard something hit and when he sat, he saw that it was Bunny that had fallen into the ground.

Jack's eyes widened! Aster Bunnymund was trembling...

He looked at Jack and Jack saw tears falling down watering his fluffy face. The strong and determinate warrior was showing his feelings to Jack. The green of his eyes were all shining and the emotions of sadness and sorrow started to appear.

Then, suddenly, Bunnymund got up and made his way towards Jack. He felt somehow a little afraid but was too weak and tired to step back or to push him away.

"Who d'ya think ya are, mate?" Bunny started "Ya really think that ya are the only one feelin' the way ya do?"

Jack looked away.

"Ya really thin' that we wouldn't wish that all this situation was a nightmare and tomorrow we could see her smile and shinin' like everyday?" this made Bunny crey even more. He even had to shut his eyes.

Jack hardly put on his feet and looked at Bunny that was staring at him. Jack's eyes were inexpressive, without life in there. All the fun and emotion and caring and always playing or making some trick weren't there.

It is not like that Tooth had died, but like the two of them have died.

"You think it's easy?" suddenly Jack's blue eyes were full on anger and... exhaustion.

"I never said it was easy, mate!"

"So... What do you want me to do?"

Bunny approached him very slowly. Now he was so close that he could grab him, but he didn't do it.

"I wa- We want ya to fight!" Jack rolled his eyes "Ya actin' like she is de-"

"_WHY? _She isn't! Bunny she is dead... she is dead"

Bunny was tired of this and grab him by the neckband. Green facing blue.

"Did _ya_ not see what Manny showed us? He is tryin' to save her to, mate! So _stop_ with this nonsense and fight! If is not for ya then do it for her, ya...URGH!"

Jack's eyes widened. Bunny couldn't take this. He started to explain.

"Ya know frostbite" Jack rolled his eyes and smiled just a little "it's hard to talk... about this" Jack understood that he wasn't talkin about Tooth but somehow it was something related to it. With Tooth being dead "I am not talkin' about sheila but... I know what you feelin' because I felt the same way years ago!"

Bunny stared at Jack. Earth and Ice.

"Bunny... if you don't want to talk about that..."

"NO! Ya have to listen because you are bein' a moron!"

Jack's silent was like a "go forward" to Bunny.

"I was in love years ago. Like the love ya feel for sheila! She was a warrior, ya know? The best of all of us! The others don't know nothin' just Tooth but that was because she saw us" Bunny smiled remembering the moment "She was a groundhog..."

"I thought you didn't like them! Everytime you hear about them your legs stars to tremble!"

"Don't push your luck, mate!" Jack laughed "Like I was saying... She was amazin' - confident, carin', sometimes a little nervous - but always amazin'. We had our differences but we manage it. The war was against the groundhogs. She was never a traitor if it is that what you think. Their leader was corrupt but his allies couldn't thin' right. So Jane, it was her name, came to our side and explained that she was different and we belived her. Durin' the war we felt in love. We were happy! We even thin' about givin' up and live our lifes together" Bunny stoped but he did not give Jack time to say something "It was Christmas morning... we were walkin' and talkin' and the groundhog's leader with some of his allies appeared in front of us and attacked us. I survived with some wounds and bruises but... Jane..." tears started to show up.

"So that is way you do not even want to hear their names... not for fear but... sadness and anger! I understand that now but what about christmas?"

"Mate... when I say that Easter is more important that Christmas is because Easter gave me a reason to continue with my life. I was already a guardian and I made a promise that no one else would feelin' the same way I felt when I lost everythin' that matter for me!"

"Wh did you tell me all about this?"

"Because I do not want you to feel what I felt and I still feel! And because if I didn't lost myself into darkness was because sheila was there!"

"But..."

"There's no 'buts' Jack: or you fight or you loose everythin' that you want! So how it is goin' to be?"

Jack looked at the sky. He could the sun - it was already morning!

Jack looked at Bunny and smiled

.

.

.

.

.

**So guys... I know that I am REALLY late but...*snif snif* I was so bored but when I dreamed about this I needed to write.**

**I know it is a little short but It is intense (I think)**

**So... tell me what you thought AND what you think is going to happen.**

**REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME**

**P.S: Do not worry my friends... I think I am little drunk *fall on the floor***

**Bunny: Well... Ummm**

**Jack: I think tomorrow she will regret about what she had drink *smirks***

**Bunny: Oh well... Now Ya Guys Need To Review Or I'll Hunt Ya Down**

**Jack: Creepy kangaroo... Oh! One more thing - Mistiously doesn't onw nothing about Rise of the Guardians only the story! Bye Bye**


End file.
